Deseos Inesperados
by InsaneMind9
Summary: Break comprenderá que jugarle una broma a Alice mientras esta esta borracha puede desencadenar muchas situaciones que con el tiempo no serán capaces de sostener. LEMON. BreakxAlice. Adaptada; La historia no me pertenece, es un fic traducido.


Retrace I; Tea Party~

Aquel había sido un agotador pero divertido día para cada uno de los integrantes de aquel grupo, quienes en sus diversas maneras se habían encargado de hacerse responsables exitosamente de sus trabajos, lo cual ameritaba una merecida celebración. Por esto mismo, Sharon-chan había decidido hacer una fiesta de té para festejar por el final de un extenuante trabajo que les había llevado mucho tiempo, sin embargo Break tuvo una mejor idea. ¿Por qué no dejar atrás lo llano y cotidiano de aquellas tradicionales fiestas para darle pasó a algo más divertido? Una merecida fiesta con un poco de alcohol no mataría a nadie al final de la noche, o eso mismo es lo que intento hacerle creer a la muchacha de rosados cabellos con una sutil sonrisa dulce en sus labios, apelando a la imagen que representaba para ella, aquella que automáticamente lo amparaba bajo el rotulo de; "Xerxes-nii". Sharon, siempre tan precavida, había decidido darle rienda suelta a sus locas ideas, no obstante le había obligado a prometer que él se haría cargo de la limpieza si es que alguien llegaba a emborracharse, aunque aquella promesa no pareció ser un obstáculo para el hombre de plateados cabellos, quien rápidamente acepto para darle comienzo a la diversión.

Como era sabido, no mucho tiempo pasó hasta que todos se encontraron verdaderamente ebrios; Todos menos Break.

Tan rápido como entraron en aquel deplorable estado, cada uno de los allí presente encontró la manera de dormirse como consecuencia del alcohol en sangre, dejando a Break completamente solo. Al parecer, la situación le había desanimado lo suficiente como para seguir las órdenes impuestas, juntando en silencio cada una de las botellas vacías en tanto notaba como sus amigos descansaban profundamente. **"Oh, oh~ todos son realmente sensibles al alcohol~ limpiar no va a ser tan sencillo con morsas durmiendo en medio de mi camino~",** el peliplata se burló en suavemente mientras continuaba con la recolección, sin contar que una silueta prontamente se levantaría de su reposo, costándole así un gran susto. Break disimulo de la mejor manera que pudo el asombro que avanzo sobre sus facciones cuando Alice repentinamente se puso de pie, balbuceando entre dientes unos cuantos insultos en su dirección; Insultos que naturalmente no se entendían debido a su condición, la cual no le permitía hablar con claridad. Ella se aproximó a Break, tambaleándose notoriamente durante el corto trayecto que les separaba.

Break rápidamente detuvo aquello que estaba haciendo en tanto tomaba un profundo respiro, aproximándose a la castaña para tomarla por los hombros, claramente buscando aportarle un poco de estabilidad. Suavemente una carcajada se desplazó por su garganta mientras se permitía observar aquel rostro que extrañamente encontró adorable ante su mirada, cosa extraña puesto que él nunca había pensado que podría considerar a alguna facción de aquel delicado rostro como adorable, ya que su portadora se encargaba de mostrarse de cualquier forma menos afable cada vez que se encontraba frente a él. Nuevamente rio, inclinándose para besar su frente sin poder tan siquiera evitar aquel impulso. Alice, tan impresionada como disgustada por la acción de aquel hombre, limpio la zona del beso rápidamente. Intentando 'desinfectar' de alguna manera su suave piel del rastro que aquel payaso había dejado sobre ella. **"¡Tu ashogante pashaso, no vuelvash a hasher esho nunca mash!"**, dentro de sus adormecidas capacidades, Alice encontró la manera de insultarlo de todas formas.

Nuevamente él dejo escapar una risita entre diente mientras se inclinaba en dirección a la castaña, aproximándose lo suficiente a su rostro como para poder permitirse apreciarlo con más claridad e incluso también de esa manera se tomó el trabajo de acunarlo entre sus manos, haciendo uso de sus pulgares para acariciar suavemente aquellas delicadas mejilla. Internamente sabía que estaba haciendo aquello para molestar a la pequeña chain de rasgos tsundere, sin embargo reconocía que de alguna manera estaba disfrutando más de lo debido de su pequeña pseudo-broma. **"¿Por qué aun estas despierta, Alice-kun? Es realmente muy tarde~", **canturreo el sombrerero en tanto su mirada buscaba no perderse ni el más mínimo detalle del rostro de Alice, quien rápidamente se sonrojo debido a la cercanía entre ambos. La castaña, percatándose a medias de la atención que recibía por parte del Sombrerero, decidido apartar su mirada para así poder esconder su más que evidente sonrojo. **"H-hace mucho calor, a-así nadie puede conciliar el sueño, payaso tonto"**, respondió Alice. En aquel instante Break reprimió con todas sus fuerzas el impulso de mencionarle que ella debería de mirar a su alrededor para que notase como los demás dormían sin problema alguno, puesto que sabía perfectamente que podría sacarle mayor provecho a la situación si es que no alertaba de esto a la frágil muchacha.

Luego de las últimas palabras mencionadas, Alice finalmente hizo contacto con la mirada de Break, percatándose de que él también se encontraba un tanto sonrojado. Como era sabido por la mente de Break se cruzaron ciertos pensamientos que iban completamente en la dirección contraria en la que se encontraba yendo la inocente mente de la castaña, por esto mismo él se encontraba en esas condiciones; Sonrojado y portando una sonrisa que surcaba su rostro prácticamente de lado a lado. Con un suave movimiento sus manos se deslizaron por el suave cuello de Alice, llegando hasta el comienzo de su camisa. Tonteo durante unos segundos con los primeros botones, los cuales tiempo después removió con diversión. **"Solucionar tu problema es algo muy simple, Alice-kun~ Si te sientes tan acalorada solo debes quitarte la ropa y prontamente la situación mejorara~",** la molesto durante unos segundos con aquellos canturreos, evidenciando –al menos en su mente- el plan de broma con el que aquellas palabra habían sido empleadas. Sin embargo cuando Alice tomo lo demás botones para abrirlos mientras también se deshacía del moño que habitualmente cargaba, Break comprendió que tal vez había llegado un poco lejos al decirle a una ebria B-Rabitt que quitarse la ropa era la mejor opción. Él naturalmente decidió detenerle, planteándose que el verle de esa manera estaba de alguna manera mal, no obstante Alice no se lo permitió y ambos terminaron forcejeando hasta encontrar la manera de terminar sobre el piso. Break trago en seco, notando que ahora su posición se encontraba sobre la de Alice de una manera un poco más literal.

Bajo su cuerpo, Alice encontraba refugio casi desnuda puesto que solo un botón en medio de su camisa la separaba de alguna manera de aquel rotulo; Al menos de la cintura para arriba.

Aun cuando Break se consideraba lejano a de desear de aquella manera a Alice, no pudo evitar recorrer con su mirada el expuesto cuerpo que se encontraba ante él, delineando las curvatura de este y disfrutando la sugestiva visión que la posición le otorgaba. ¡Joder! Él tenía mucho auto-control, era consciente de aquello pero… en aquella situación únicamente logro comportarse como todo hombre haría, dejando que su cuerpo experimentase las urgencias que fueron despertadas por la delicada chica.

Repentinamente comprendió la sensación que le embargaba a ella puesto que de un momento para el otro su cuerpo había comenzado a arder sin previo aviso, tensándose de una manera poco grata. Él lo sabía, sabía que es lo que estaba sucediendo con su persona. Mientras tanto, Alice gemía inocentemente debido al dolor que la caída le había provocado en tanto se movía bruscamente para poder mover al hombre que se encontraba sobre ella. Claro que la castaña ignoraba lo que realmente estaba provocando con aquellos erráticos movimientos, los que generaban un roce entre ambos cuerpos que prontamente le alerto que algo estaba sucediendo con él. **"B-Break…".** Por primera vez, la pequeña de profunda mirada ametista susurro aquel nombre de manera tímida, logrando que el Sombrerero posara su mirada sobre ella con un evidente sonrojo. Break estaba atónito, confundido e incluso abrumado por lo que estaba sucediendo. El encontrarse a sí mismo considerando a Alice como la mujer más atractiva que había visto hasta el momento, jamás se lo hubieses esperado pero… al parecer ese era el único pensamiento que ahora tenía en mente. Demonios, era hermosa y se maldecía por notarlo recién en aquel instante, aunque sus maldiciones eran más bien dedicadas a aquel sentimiento que le carcomía durante aquellos momento; Aquel sentimiento que le llevaba a querer estar dentro de ella.

Incluso cuando no lo creía posible, se encontró a si mismo deseándola. Deseaba tomarla, deseaba marcarla, deseaba hacer de ella su más preciada pertenencia.

¿Qué opinaría la señorita Sharon al respecto de este nuevo descubrimiento?

Nuevamente él sonrió mientras impulsaba a Alice consigo para que ambos pudiesen ponerse de pie. Se tomó unos segundos para repasar sus propios pensamientos y luego atrapo la pequeña cintura de aquella chica, apegándola a su cuerpo de un rápido movimiento. Deslizo sus dedos, acaricio unos cuantos mechones pertenecientes a aquel sedoso cabello castaño para tranquilizar a la fiera interna que Alice se encontraba a punto de desatar. Tomo un respiro, haciéndose del suave aroma que el movimiento de sus cabellos desprendió. **"Sorprendentemente dulce~"**, menciono incluso sabiendo que ella no entendería. Divago durante unos segundos más, antes de posar su mirada sobre los orbes purpuras de su repentino interés. **"Vayamos a un lugar más privado, señorita Alice~"**, con la mayor de las cortesía le trato, tomando su cuerpo delicadamente para poder encaminarse con ella de una manera más fácil. Prontamente las puertas de una habitación quedaron enfrentadas a ellos, las cuales no tardaron en abrirse para que ambos pudiesen ingresar.

A través de la oscuridad, Alice logro divisar una cama, la cual busco con inocencia luego de que los fuertes brazos de aquel hombre le dejaran escapar libremente. La muchacha se dejó caer sobre la extensión del colchón, pensando que tal vez ella podría descansar allí. Break soltó una pequeña carcajada mientras suavemente se despojaba de su típica chaqueta, segundos antes de desabotonarse unos cuantos botones de la camisa violeta que llevaba. No planeaba abordarla completamente desnudo desde la primera instancia, sin embargo quería alivianar un poco la carga que luego sería el tener que sacarse la ropa.

"**Alice-kun~"**, canturreo divertido. **"No estamos aquí para descansar~ Estamos aquí para divertirnos~".**

Alice suavemente tomo asiento sobre la cama, observando como el hombre de plateados cabellos la observaba aun estando de pie. Inocentemente ella también le recorrió con la mirada, encontrando de alguna manera bastante atractivo el aspecto que ahora cargaba el desarreglado payaso. Ella mordió su labio inferior cuando este removió los últimos botones de la camisa violeta, la cual finalmente cayó frente a ella. Break de alguna manera lograba notar los estragos que estaba generando en la pequeña chain, sin embargo no se aventuró más que a acercarse a ella, acariciando su mejilla suavemente cuando se encontró lo suficientemente cercano a su rostro. La castaña cerró los ojos inconscientemente como si estuviese esperando algo que el Sombrerero no se había visto dispuesto a darle, no hasta que ella lo sugirió por error.

Entonces, él vio aquello como su primera oportunidad.

Un suave movimiento fue acortando la distancia entre ambos rostros, la cual prontamente se convirtió en nula cuando sus labios se rozaron, impulsándolos a ambos a ir por aquello que parecían estar deseando. Break se cuestionó infinidades de veces las razones por las cuales Alice pensó que este le besaría al encontrase tan cerca cuando está en realidad no era su verdadera intensión, sin embargo no se molestó en buscar una respuesta que fuese más allá de lo que el estado de ella implicaba. Estaba borracha, por eso creía cosas que eran pero a la vez no. Suavemente su lengua delineo el labio inferior de la muchacha, pidiendo por un acceso que rápidamente le fue concedido, permitiéndole deslizarse dentro de su cavidad bucal en busca de aquel sabor que estaba llamando a su curiosidad, aquel que le pareció ser más dulce que todos las golosinas que había comido en toda su vida. El Sombrerero lo disfruto, lo disfruto hasta que finalmente se vio en busca de disfrutar algo más que su sabor. Finalmente ambos terminaron batallando el uno contra el otro nuevamente, aunque esta vez difería con todas las anteriores.

Paulatinamente ambos cuerpo fueron recostándose sobre la cama mientras el beso subía de intensidad, siendo así una lucha entre ambos por el control que era únicamente interrumpida por las leves pausas que ambos tomaban para recuperar el aliento. Break lo deseaba, deseaba ser él quien llevase las riendas de la situación, sin embargo Alice –aun estando lejana de su verdadera esencia debido al alcohol- no se encontraba de acuerdo con esa idea y aquello le tentaba más que nada. Joder, le excitaba, le excitaba que la pequeña pudiese manejarlo a su entero gusto. Aparto aquellos pensamientos de su mente mientras sus manos suavemente recorrían la curvatura de aquel delicado cuerpo, aquel que se encontró maravillado por explorar.

Sus manos la recorrieron con gusto, despojándola con delicadeza de cada una de sus prenda mientras se aventuraban a explorar más piel de la que él creía debida, sin embargo cualquier inseguridad que tuviera al respecto era completamente descartada luego de que los jadeos de la pequeña chain se hiciesen presente en el acto, reclamando por más atención en algunas zonas. Finalmente cuando su camisa abandono la escena, Break busco adentrarse bajo una de las ultimas prendas que cubrían aquel delicado cuerpo. Su mano busco acariciar suavemente la cara interna de los muslos de Alice, deslizándose suavemente, recorriendo centímetro a centímetro hasta finalmente encontrar un lugar bajo su falda. La castaña se tensó, sintiendo como un calor la embargaba sorpresivamente mientras la humedad comenzaba a hacerse presente en cierta zona de su cuerpo, tomándola completamente por sorpresa. La inexplicable sensación que ahora sentía, lograba generar un cierto rechazo en ella pero al mismo tiempo reconocía que esto le estaba agradando. Break rápidamente noto las tantas sensaciones reflejadas en el rostro de su pequeña acompañante y de alguna manera sintió que aquella era su segunda oportunidad.

Un dedo entonces se deslizo por la pequeña prenda de ropa interior que la muchacha portaba, notando como la tela se humedecía bajo su tacto. Grato con el disfrute que la castaña expresaba con eso, hizo a un lado todas las dudas sobre continuar para poder por sus manos a cada lado de la pequeña cintura de Alice, tomando de esta manera los lados de la prenda que prontamente fue arrojada al otro lado de la habitación. Ella cerro las piernas por inercia pero el gentilmente acaricio su piel mientras sus labios buscaban decirle mediante un beso que todo estaría bien. Alice confió en él, permitiéndole acceder a su persona de esa manera. Break nuevamente repitió la primera acción, deslizando esta vez uno de sus dedos sobre su sensible piel descubierta, logrando que ella temblase por el solo contacto.

Dulces gemidos colmaron la habitación tiempo después cuando la caricia entre ambos se volvió más íntima, más dedicada a la hora de otorgarle placer al inexperto cuerpo de la castaña que comenzaba a afianzarse con los nuevos descubrimientos. Ahora eran dos los dedos que se encontraban deslizándose con cuidado a través de aquella delicada entrada, otorgándole la mejor de las sensaciones, aquella que le llevaba a gemir viciada del placer que su cuerpo estaba experimentando por aquello. Break se sentía complacido con lo que Alice demostraba, con la manera en la que ella reaccionaba ante su tacto, sin embargo debió reconocerse a sí mismo embargado por una gran frustración que de momento su cuerpo no deseaba prestarse para esos juegos, aun cuando este lo desease en demasía.

Se maldijo, se maldijo por haber dejado pasar el tiempo desde la última vez que había tocado a una mujer puesto que ahora su cuerpo reclamaba desesperado por dar comienzo a su propia satisfacción incluso cuando él solo deseaba otorgarle todos los cuidados y placeres a quien se prestaba para acompañarlo en la cama. ¡Qué situación más frustrante!

Haciendo uso del mayor de los cuidados, Break deslizo sus dedos fuera de la castaña, notando como esta gemía suavemente con la intensión de protestar. Inconscientemente aquella reacción le robo una sonrisa que solo fue corrompida cuando sus labios atraparon aquellos dedos, haciéndose del dulce sabor de aquella mujer. **"Delicioso, eres lo más dulce que he probado en mi entera vida"**, confeso.

Tiempo después, Alice esbozo una mueca de dolor al haber sido impactada contra el duro colchón de aquella cama que llevaba tiempo sin usar y se encontró a si misma disfrutando de aquella sensación; Se encontró siendo complacida por el contraste de sensaciones que el dolor y el placer lograban generar. El Sombrerero disfruto de la manera en la que la castaña se arqueo bajo su cuerpo justo antes de que él se apoderara de sus caderas para poder acercarla un poco más a su persona. La respiración de ambos se volvió pesada cuando por 'accidente' ambas intimidades se encontraron debido a un roce, que logro generar estragos en ambos incluso cuando Break aun llevaba los pantalones. Estos desaparecieron, seguidos por los boxers que ella vio bajar atentamente. Alice gimió sorprendida sin saber cuan gratificante era esto para el peliplata. Finalmente él encontró la manera de acomodarse sobre su cuerpo, colocándose en su entrada de la manera más delicada posible. **"Posiblemente esta sea tu primera vez, Alice-kun"**,menciono en una tonada ronca mientras los ojos ametista de la pequeña chain se posaba sobre los suyos, denotando una tonalidad mucho más oscura; Tintada por la oscuridad del mismo placer. **"Permíteme instruirte sobre algo que la señorita Sharon no podrá demostrarte~". **Fue entonces cuando sus caderas se movieron contra ella, adentrándose poco a poco en aquel pequeño canal que se abría paso ante él de una manera estrecha y jodidamente gratificante, aquella misma que le invitaba a continuar aún más. No obstante, Break supo detenerse cuando las lágrimas bajaron por las mejillas de Alice.

Le beso, busco calmarla. Dejo que la castaña se acostumbrara a su repentina conexión hasta el momento en el que ella misma decidido mover las caderas pidiendo por un poco más de lo que había recibido hasta el momento. Allí fue cuando Break supo aprovechar su tercera oportunidad.

Alice se aferró con desesperación al cuerpo de su acompañante, justo cuando el comenzó con las suaves embestidas que ambos parecían necesitar. Break lo comprendia, sabia las razones por las cuales el pequeño conejo negro se apegaba a él con una fuerza desmesurada. Intento reconfortarla acariciando su cabello suavemente. **"Todo estará bien, Alice-kun~ E-el dolor es algo que al principio no soportaras pero después comenzaras a disfrutarlo~",** intento tranquilizarla haciendo uso de su típica tonada pasiva, aunque no sabía hasta donde aquello era bueno; Después de todo a Alice siempre le había sacado de quicio la forma en la que el Payaso hablaba. Finalmente sus labios decidieron apoderarse de los de Alice, compartiendo de esta manera un profundo beso que logro calmar las quejas proferidas por la muchacha. En este nuevo contacto, una vez más él supo cómo deslizarse dentro de aquella cavidad bucal que había sabido disfrutar antes pero esta vez no se permitió dominar por el contrario… dejo que ella le besara, sintiéndose incluso más excitado debido a esto. Podría ser que esta fuese la primera vez de Alice pero no era su primer beso, por lo cual la manera en la que ella lo llevaba –con tanta demanda y excelencia- lograba que el hombre se sintiese abrumado por el placer, obligándole a llegar más profundo en sus movimientos para complacer a sus instintos. Como consecuente, la muchacha sin querer mordió su legua y rasguño con fuerza la tersa piel del hombre mientras sus piernas envolvían sus caderas. Lo que Break había pensado que causaría una errática respuesta en Alice, termino por dar como resultado algo jodidamente bueno; Una necesidad desesperada por parte de ella. El albino se permitió sonreír por eso.

El Sombrerero se dejó acercar por ella mientras sus labios buscaban desesperadamente un nuevo contacto con los suyos. La desolada habitación termino por convertirse en el contenedor de los ecos producidos por sus más profundos gemidos, los que demostraban las sensaciones que cada uno estaba recibiendo ante su unión. **"Repetiremos esto noche a noche para que no puedas olvidar que eres mía, Alice"**, su lado posesivo se dejó relucir en aquel momento, tomándolos por sorpresa a ambos. Sin embargo Alice no presento quejas al respecto, por el contrario… una afirmación tras un dulce pedido fue lo único que se escapó de sus labios mientras se dejaba perder en el placer que él le provocaba. Prontamente Break pudo sentir como las paredes se ceñían en torno a su miembro en tanto el pequeño cuerpo de la castaña temblaba en busca de indicar una sola cosa. Ella estaba cerca, joder seguramente estaba tan cerca como él. Su nombre se escapó de aquellos rosados labios que ahora eran una droga para él y fue ahí cuando comprendió que tenía que darle fin de una vez por todas a la situación. Quería continuar, eso era algo que sin duda deseaba ínfimamente, sin embargo quería hacerlo cuando Alice se encontrase en sus cabales; Quería tener a su lado a la reacia y traviesa Alice que él conocía.

Las embestidas se prolongaron, aumentaron de fuera y rapidez… para llevarles a ambos hacia el abismo; Su propio abismo. En la secuencia final, Break se permitió admirar a Alice siendo presa de su propio orgasmo, reconociendo internamente que nunca había visto una imagen más hermosa.

Ambos jadearon exhaustos por el momento compartido. **"¿Podemos hacerlo nuevamente?"**, aquella pregunta tomo por sorpresa complemente al Sombrerero, quien no tardo en ruborizarse sin poder evitarlo. El realmente no esperaba que un pedido como tal pudiese provenir de los labios de la castaña, sin embargo nuevamente se recordó que ella estaba ebria, que no sabía lo que decía. Break le dedico una pequeña sonrisa mientras besaba suavemente los irritados pero apetecibles labios de Alice. **"Claro que podemos~ Tu solo ordena princesa y yo te complaceré~"**. La pequeña chain se encontró a si misma sonriendo mientras suspiraba pesadamente debido al cansancio que le embargaba. ¿Estaba feliz por sus palabras? ¿O solo era el alcohol que la convertía en una máquina de reacciones impropias en dirección al Payaso? Sacudió suavemente su cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos.

Y, ante de que pudiera preverlo, Alice finalmente busco un lugar cómodo sobre el cuerpo de aquel hombre, permitiéndose así el poder dormir de una buena vez. Break sonrió complacido ante esto, besando su frente antes de disponerse a dormir, aun unido a ella.


End file.
